This invention relates to a new and improved bulk separator attachment for industrial vacuum machines. Such machines separate industrial waste and dust drawn through an elongated hose which leads to the source of such material including excavations, highway spills, buildings, railroad cars and other locations where large quantities of dirt, debris and spilled materials occur. The present invention is installed in such hose to remove the most bulky items and is so positioned that it may be emptied into a bin or other receptacle independent of the removal of debris from the vacuum machine itself.